1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a line bail for fishing reels which is pivotally articulated at a reel part rotatable around the reel longitudinal axis. Previously, this line bail was formed of a bent wire of circular cross-section. Two support elements were pivoted at the reel part rotatable around the reel longitudinal axis. One of these support elements carried a line guide roller at which one of the wire bail ends was fastened. The other wire bail end was fastened to the other support element. This arrangement has several disadvantages. In order to achieve a tension-free state of the bail for the roller operation, the wire bail has to be bent very accurately into the shape provided for this. This is very difficult in view of the springy elasticity of the wire material. Thus tensions can arise at the bearing points in case of inaccurate bending. Fabrication and bending of the wire parts, the separate support elements and the connections of the wire ends with the support elements involves very expensive fabrication. The stability of the wire bail cannot be increased, unless it is made with an appropriately thick cross-section, whereby however disadvantages involving a higher weight and the therewith connected increased costs for the compensation of the imbalance would result. With a relatively small cross-section of the wire bails, damage of the fishing line is possible.
2. Description of the Related Art
A bail is known from the FR-PS No. 1 096 590, in which soft plastic is sprayed around a so-called core or inner reinforcement consisting of a piano string. This fabrication is very expensive since the piano string must be held to be free in the mold and accessible from the sides, so that the plastic material can be sprayed all around it. In addition, a soft plastic piece is here unsuitable since it will be ground up by the relatively thin fishing line or damaged by the fishing line cutting into it. This bail is circular in cross-section and therefore does not have a large resistance moment in the direction it is stressed by the fishing line.
A bail consisting of sheet metal is known from the FR-PS No. 1 452 862, whose cross-section is approximately U-shaped. The fabrication of this bail is also expensive, since the sheet metal has to be formed in several production stages. This applies especially to the attachment forces of the bail to the fishing reel. The side edge of the above-mentioned U-shaped cross-section in contact with the fishing line is relatively sharp- edged and thus can lead to damage of the fishing line. On the other hand the task of this invention consists into designing a bail which can be pivotally mounted in or pivotally articulated at a reel part rotatable around the reel longitudinal axis in such a way that functional or operational improvements can be achieved with a simplified and thus more economic fabrication.